Skyfall
by Jasdevi's-Grudge
Summary: She understood him, loved him unconditionally. Until one day she was ripped away from him and cast off. 200 years later after the crisis in NY she's known as Tony's metaphorical little sister but when Fury decides he likes her, she's stuck baby sitting the powerless prince ordered to seek redemption. Will he ever be able to see her the same way again? Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

So, I've been working on this baby for a few months now and I'm putting it up for everyone to see :3 I'm sorry the summary sucks but I promise it's better, there's plenty of angst and romance and action to balance it all out. And the title is from the song Skyfall by Adele, I feel like it fits :) I hope you all enjoy it, I've worked really hard on this. It was strange, when I went into the theater the day I went to see the Avengers I entered a Tony Stark fan and left a Loki lover .3. Tom is just THAT MUCH of a good actor x) ANYHOW I hope you enjoy it~

* * *

I Know I'd Never Be Me,

Without the Security Of Your Loving Arms,

Keeping Me From Harm.

Put Your Hand in My Hand and We'll Stand Together

As the Sky Falls.

An Avenger's FanFiction

Prologue:

There was a traitor in the peaceful kingdom of Asgard; one who would so willingly throw everything away to eliminate the very source of his anger and hate. A brother who, although he was the primary heir of his family, wanted nothing more than to see the light of life leave his sister's eyes. Ever since she was born their father had given her the affection while all he received was the lessons, the lectures, and a place in their family. Their mother was the same as the traitorous son, she hated knowing that everyday their daughter lived and breathed happily and safely behind the palace walls while her brother had to toil away to get what he so rightfully deserved, what he _thought_ he so rightfully deserved. Yet she managed to gain it all with a swoop of her sword; in defending the two reigning princes of Asgard she had managed to receive all her family's wealth without even asking for it or wanting it.

She was beautiful, independent, self-reliable, strong, and graceful in the art that was her fighting. She was incredibly smart as a child and as she grew older as did her vast span of knowledge, one day she had so awed the world that word of her intellect reached the palace and not too soon after she was called in with her father and was offered a position of a lifetime; to become a private mentor to the sons of Odin. Being a teenager at the time she was reluctant but with her advanced mind, she accepted his gracious offer. Yet the moment she started mentoring Thor and Loki, she hated them. Thor was cocky and obnoxious while Loki would always pull a prank on her and find a way to lie his way out of any assignments she would assign. One day she grew incredibly annoyed with their foolishness that she raised her voice demanding that she be respected, perhaps not as a teacher but as an equal. She demanded that either they learn to respect her or they come to fear her, she knew that what she was doing could've been considered treason but the moment she set her foot down in protest the two princes nearly swooned over her at the same time.

Over the years the three had become very close, she was the closest of friends with Thor but she was somehow closer to Loki. Thor was never the center of her attention; only when he needed help in something or when she was teaching him personally did she ever give him her undivided attention. Her attention revolved around the God of Mischief, Loki. She had always found herself attracted to him, he was cunning, clever, and sweet when he wanted to be, and fun to be around when performing pranks. But little did she know that he had started to develop these feelings for her as well; she was beautiful, smart, sarcastic, playful, and independent. He couldn't stand those women who depended solely on their partners, not only that but she was one hell of a good fighter.

He found out her infatuation with him through a book that she accidentally left lying around one day, it was a sketchbook filled with many sketches of many different people. But most of those pages held sketches of himself and he was not dull; he realized that someone in the world actually _loved him_. Not Thor, him. And he decided to confront her about it and from there came a relationship of stolen kisses, hidden nights, secret rendez-vous, childish notes, cheeky remarks, a relationship that the both of them were perfectly happy with. But soon, things would go wrong because when things are at their most normal there's always someone who'll come along and make everything worse.

Chapter 1:

The Norse God of Mischief and Prince of Asgard stood in his armor but lacking in a helmet, it was just him and the brother of the one who he'd practically grown up with, Caleb. Along with the hoards of ice peoples and monsters and demons thrashing and destroying everything and everyone in their sight, this couldn't be his fault. This isn't what he was expecting when his father sent him to retrieve the boy. While his back was turned a boy with shoulder length sky blue hair and pale skin skillfully aimed a dagger made of ice at the Norse God, after steady breathing he threw hard enough to pierce flesh and metal alike. A girl suddenly stood in front of him and pushed him out of the way with her right arm while she grabbed one of the silver daggers strapped onto her back by a leather harness and threw it at the man who threw the dagger to begin with. Loki's emerald orbs looked up at the female angrily, ready to snap her neck for even daring to touch him let alone push him. His gaze immediately softened when he saw a dagger made of ice protruding from the female's shoulder, while a wound similar to that a dagger would make slowly faded onto her other shoulder,

"Never turn your back on the enemy." She said to him simply as she harshly yanked the dagger out and threw it at his feet; she cocked her head in his direction and smiled a small smile, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied simply, brushing himself off. He looked at the girl, no, woman standing before him. Within the deep chasms of her cerulean eyes swirled a deep anger that was borderline hatred for the man standing across the field,

"So nice to see you up and about, brother. Tell me does it hurt?" She called out to the man before her; she pushed Loki behind her and stood protectively.

"Only a little, dear sister of mine." He chuckled darkly,

"I'm glad to hear that." She brought one of her fingers to the dagger wound on her left shoulder and pushed her finger against it roughly. The man across the field hissed and groaned in pain,

"I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten our little bond." He chuckled between strained and heavy breaths,

"_My pain is your pain until I die, when I die our pain will be united and together we will pass._" They said simultaneously,

"How could I forget?" She scoffed annoyed, she then turned to Loki while her stance still remained rigid and tense, "I know that this isn't what you bargained for, so I want you to leave, Loki, immediately." She demanded, when she saw a stubbornness of the likes that only a prince could achieve she sighed exasperatedly,

"Look, if you just stay here you'll only get in my way and I need to focus. If you want to help fine but if not then just go." She tried to keep her voice gentle but the fight in front of her was coaxing a darker more temperamental side of herself that she tried to refrain from showing the prince. He gripped her shoulder supportively,

"I'll come back for you, Lynn." Before he parted he placed a quick but deep kiss onto her lush pink lips and with that he ran off to find his guards who seemed to get lost along the way. Caleb pressed his hand on the floor and icicle spears made their way to the prince only to be blocked by a thick wall of ice with the beautiful girl standing behind it. Her eyes glowed menacingly at her twin brother,

"What's changed brother?"

"What's the point of even trying to impress anyone? They don't care about me, no one cares about me! I've tried time and time again to offer my services but they always turn me down because they have you. Why would they need me when they fancy you more and just because you're a stupid, good for nothing, whore of a female!" He yelled angrily as he cast more ice in her direction, an icicle managed to catch her thigh. She hissed slightly but soon relaxed as armor made of the thickest and strongest ice began to layer her shoulders delicately, the ice came down and wrapped around her arms and daintily covered her fingers. Beneath the armor she had dark blue leggings that were made of the lightest material, making it easier for her to move and run. She was wearing a strapless light blue tube top that hugged her curves wonderfully. A golden belt hung loosely around her hips that held many different small weapons,

"Let's do this the right way, brother. Just you and me, hand-to-hand and nothing more, unless you're too afraid you'll lose to me." She chuckled teasingly, she rolled her shoulders to remove the armor and soon enough it shattered and fell off; he shrugged off his armor as well,

"If you're too scared to fight me, than why wouldn't you say so?" He laughed mockingly,

"I just don't want to kill you, because unlike you I'm not ready to throw my life away just yet." They walked around each other and just as Loki had promised her, he returned with arms bared but stood still as he watched them, his brother was ready to rush into battle as usual but he stopped him cold and forced him to wait. They were stalking each other, mirroring the other's movements with such pinpoint accuracy,

"Your move, brother."

"Please, dear sister, ladies first." He cooed teasingly,

"If that's what you want, then so be it!" With that the two finally lunged at each other, trying to bring down the other in a rough fight to the death but she didn't want to kill him and it was making her skill become faulty. She was constantly tossed around, cut, stabbed; she couldn't bring herself to deliver a finishing blow to her brother. She saw Loki and Thor begin to move in her in general direction she rolled her eyes and cut their path short with a wall of thick ice, she got up and examined her brother. He was tired and in a lot of pain, good. She was trained for this, with Loki's help she built tolerance to pain but because her brother always wasted time complaining he never thought of it, that's one advantage. His body was beginning to give out, his breathing was heavy and labored and his movement was beginning to get sluggish and messy, second advantage.

"Are you so tired, sis that you don't move?" He mocked between heavy pants; he can barely hold his weight from the ground.

"Have you taken a look at yourself, dear brother?" She teased in return, rolled her shoulders and her neck and took a stance, "Now it's my turn, I suppose." She charged right at him and jumped into the air and landed right onto him with a strong kick in the chest knocking him down, she pushed herself off of him and onto the ground. She quickly turned on the ball of her heel and pulled a beautiful sword with a silver hilt and intricate designs of roses and snow, she ran at him and pinned his shoulder to the ground with the blade causing a similar wound to form on her shoulder as well. She grabbed the blade and pulled it out roughly to paralyze his body, so far so good. Her breathing started to become labored as well; she was loosing too much blood. He shot up and lunged at her throat, gripping it with pure hatred; he wanted nothing more than for her heart to stop beating, even if it meant he were to die as well. She clawed at his hands, desperate to get air to circulate into her lungs. Her head was starting to pound and the floor was starting to spin beneath her, she reached for his shoulder and dug her thumb roughly into the open wound, his grip only tightened. She balled her hand into a fist and punched him in the jaw finally getting him off of her; she coughed and gasped trying so hard to get the air in her lungs. She got up shakily and gripped the gash on her side; she walked over to her brother who was recovering from the blow to the face. She loomed over him menacingly, looking down on him disapprovingly,

"I thought I taught you better." She said quietly to herself as she looked into the crystal eyes of her twin. She lifted her leg and brought it down on his head knocking him to ground with a buzzing skull and momentary paralysis. After what felt like an eternity of waiting the two Princes ran to her side while the guards ran to escaped fugitive,

"I've never seen you in battle before." Gaped Thor, the war hungry prince, "I'm very impressed." She plopped onto the ground catching her breath, panting heavily,

"You think so? I was really unorganized; I'm usually a lot better I assure you." She replied coarsely, still getting her voice back from when her brother viciously choked her. She gripped her side in a vice grip trying to stop the blood flow; she got up shakily pushing Thor's hand away when he offered support. Although her cerulean orbs were pained they were still proud, she'd be damned if she acknowledged her moment of weakness, her dear friend was watching her with worried emerald eyes darting from wound to wound and finally to her pained eyes. Thor acknowledged that he was not needed and went to the guards to speak with them about their captive, Loki and Icelynn stood staring into each other's eyes,

"That was foolish." He said simply but the concern was evident not in his voice but in his body language and eyes,

"Next time, don't stand there looking like a lost doe." She chuckled putting her hands on her hips, he rolled his eyes and pushed her teasingly she laughed and pushed back,

"You're not cold?" He inquired; his eyes would occasionally wander to the blood that stained the snow and the droplets of crimson that rolled down her arm and side,

"Loki, I'm practically made of ice. I appreciate your concern, really I do, but I'm not cold." She chuckled; she wasn't trying to make herself feel better but rather the troubled prince that stood before her, so typical of her. He rolled his eyes and still gave her his coat,

"I believe a 'Thank you' is in order."

"So, to thank me for saving your life you're giving me your coat." She inquired teasingly; the two chuckled lightly at her inquiry. But what came next surprised the playfulness right out of her; he grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply but secretively,

"I owe you my life, and for that I humbly thank you." He said when he pulled away; she pushed his shoulder playfully,

"Careful, Prince, you might just injure your pride." She laughed; he rolled his eyes and pushed her shoulder in return putting her arm over his shoulders and helped her make her way across the field. She threw a final glance at her brother who was glaring daggers at her, his expression changed from pure rage to one of absolute malice.

"You think you've won but you're nowhere near it. Watch, when you least expect it I'll destroy everything you love even your beloved Prince!" He yelled after her. The two stopped in their place and turned to look at him. Loki's eyes were hard and menacing and her usually warm blue eyes turned cold and deadly as she met his gaze without waver. Thor and Loki both looked at the two enraged siblings, never had they seen such untapped anger and hatred in a person's eyes. Loki forcibly tore her gaze away from him as they made their way to edge of the field where they were to be taken back to Asgard, after the guards successfully had her brother in a firm grip they joined Loki and Icelynn where they went home.


	2. Chapter 2

I really hope you guys like it, there's going to be plenty of plot twists, let me know if you want more :) thank you guys for your infinite patience with me ;3;

* * *

I Know I'd Never Be Me,

Without the Security Of Your Loving Arms,

Keeping Me From Harm.

Put Your Hand in My Hand and We'll Stand Together

As the Sky Falls.

An Avenger's FanFiction

Chapter 2:

The guards went ahead and took Caleb to the prisons with Thor while Loki was taking Icelynn to the healing room, her legs began to become weak but she never admitted to it. The journey was silent, but not uncomfortable. He'd occasionally look over at her to make sure she hadn't fallen unconscious, her breathing grew labored and the pain was starting to show itself on her features,

"Are you alright?" He asked, taking note that her skin was becoming pale and sweat started to bead across her forehead, throughout all the pain she was in she still managed to keep her shoulders proud and her head held high. Her hair changed from it's sky blue back to the chocolate brown it was before, she swayed to the side and he caught her as she gripped his shoulder,

"My brother's doing anything he can to keep me down. He knows where we're going and he wants me to die before we manage to get there." She panted; her carefully composed mask finally broke and revealed the immense pain she was in. "He knows that if he dies I die so he's trying desperately to kill himself using whatever he can to accomplish it." She gripped his shoulder tighter as she sucked in a deep breath; he picked her up and began to rush to the healing room. When they finally arrived he had set her down for the palace's nurses and doctors to carefully examine her, only then did he see the extent of her wounds; the blood caused her clothes to stick to her body, her hair was plastered to her forehead as she broke out into a cold sweat. He was ushered out of the room leaving him to pace in front of the door; Thor finally came and joined him,

"The guards managed to calm him. It's not a permanent solution; unless we can figure out a way to sever their bond she will never know peace again." Thor said gravely, "How does she fare?"

"It's been many a moment since I brought her here, I was told they'd notify when she'd be alright."

"How did she seem to you?"

"In deep pain. Although I had helped her in her task of building tolerance to the pain, her brother manages to hurt her in ways she's not prepared for." The golden door opened and the group attending to her had left with her dirty clothes and shoes,

"She is ready, my Princes." Said one of the nurses with a deep bow, the two nodded their heads and walked into the room. They saw her sleeping form peacefully recovering, no jagged breaths no pained expressions, just peace. The two sat on either side of the bed she was so calmly sleeping in. Loki brushed his hand gently on her smooth cheek, Thor watched his brother with hawk like closeness, there was clearly something more than what the two were letting on, he opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by a couple barging into the room right as her eyes started to flutter open. She gazed over at Loki and then Thor as though she were silently assuring them she felt fine, her cobalt eyes then moved to the man and woman walking into the room,

"What were you thinking harming your brother in such a brutal manner?" Yelled the woman; she had hip length sky blue hair that was carefully braided over her left shoulder with dark cold blue eyes, next to her was a man with equally blue hair styled back with the same cold sapphire eyes. Icelynn sat up and met their gaze,

"Well, my brother nearly destroyed an entire civilization." She replied calmly, Thor looked at Loki confusedly,

'_Parents._' He mouthed Thor nodded in understanding and turned his attention back to the couple,

"Oh please, you'd always find some petty excuse to cover your rear end when you were in trouble. I was hoping you'd grow out of it." Hissed her mother,

"Maybe she has a point, darling; he hasn't been himself lately." Mumbled the man at her side, she scoffed and rolled her eyes,

"This is your final warning Icelynn, if you don't adjust your behavior I may have to do something to correct it for you." She said angrily, Icelynn's heart was pounding hard against her chest cavity,

"Hold your tongue." Growled Thor as he stood up, Loki and Icelynn looked up at him inquisitively, "You are in the presence of Thor and Loki Odinson; I suggest you behave as such." The two bowed deeply,

"My apologies, my princes, but this quarry is with my daughter." She apologized, Icelynn then stood up from the bed on unsteady legs leaning onto Thor for support,

"You should be pleased to know that I have yet to go to the King about the matter with my brother, you better correct his behavior or I will gladly do it for you." She said angrily, the levels of control shifted dramatically,

"You wouldn't dare."

"So, I ask that you keep that fact in mind and know that if you ever make a move against me I will counter it quickly with something twice as bad." She replied seriously, the woman straightened up and her husband followed soon after,

"You will regret this Icelynn. Don't say I didn't warn you." She replied angrily as she turned on the ball of her heel and headed out the door,

"Be careful, Lynn. I'd like to make a request my princes." He said before leaving, he walked closer to the three and kneeled while bowing his head, "My wife can be far too dramatic, so I ask that you watch over my daughter." He looked up at the two princes with a lingering gaze fixated on Loki,

"We will make sure no harm comes to your daughter, I give you my word as Prince of Asgard." Replied Thor,

"As do I; I will do everything in my power to keep your daughter from any potential danger." Added Loki, her father straightened and kissed her forehead deeply cupping her face,

"Never forget I love you, Lynn." He breathed sadly against her forehead; she nodded and placed her hands on his,

"I love you too, Dad." He pulled away and walked back to his wife and her angry mother, her shoulders slumped slightly as she rolled her weight onto her right leg resting her left hand on her hip as the other brushed her hair out of her face, she sighed deeply,

"Something troubles you?" Inquired Thor, she nodded with a slight hesitation,

"Just my mother but I don't think I have any reason to worry." She replied somewhat hopefully, Loki joined her by her side and took her hand gently into his. Thor did the same with a broad smile; carefully taking note of how carefully Loki took her hand and how sweetly he held it, he's never seen the kisses they've exchanged, never known of the nights spent in each other's company, and never has he seen such a sweet gaze offered to another like the gaze his brother was now giving her.

She slept in her room in the palace, her chest rising and falling in sweet euphoric peace. Her mind far in the depths of her subconscious, a figure emerged from the shadows of her room and picked her up carefully. Her chocolate brown hair cascaded over the stranger's arms as her feet dangled daintily in mid air, gently shifting when he would move. He moved swiftly as he quickly gave her a coat and left a note tucked gently in her folded delicate hands along with a matching note on her pillow. He made his way towards the rainbow bridge and to the bifrost where he placed her down delicately; he pressed his lips against her forehead in a teary good bye and activated the transport sending her far away from any harm. She landed in a snowy field in Sweden in the Midgardian year 1812 and when she awoke she was in the middle of an open field with nothing but a coat, the sleeping gown on her back and a note in her hands. Her heart was pounding in absolute panic; she shakily opened the letter in her hands and read it with watery eyes,

_Dearest Icelynn,_

_ I'm sorry I have to do this to you, I truly am. But I can't sleep knowing that your mother could get you at any moment when the princes aren't looking. Please forgive me for I fear you'll hate me for this; I've sent you to Midgard where I hope you'll find refuge. I've already notified the princes in the same manner I'm telling you. I know how much you care deeply for Prince Loki, and if your love is strong he'll find you. Even though I have not written where your whereabouts are in the letter I'm giving the princes, he'll find you I'm sure. Please forgive me, Lynn, but I love you too much to see you suffer. Because of the great distance between you two, your bond with your brother has been severed but that doesn't mean he won't come after you either. Never forget I love you. Loki will find you, and when he does you'll know that your love for each other was true._

_With much love,_

_Dad._

Her tears rolled down her cheeks as her hands were shaking violently, she clutched the letter close to her chest as she cried silently rocking back and forth as the thought of her father's possible execution for using the bifrost behind the King's back came to her mind, she'd never see her friends again, she'd never see Thor or the King and Queen again, and worse she'll never hold or see Loki again. She sobbed heavily as her chest ached at the thought of losing her lover and reason forever, she'd rather die than spend a moment without him and it was a painful action she was willing to take.


	3. Chapter 3

You guys like it? :DD Wow, this means a lot! I hope you enjoy the next few chapters I'm posting up~ ;D

* * *

I Know I'd Never Be Me,

Without the Security Of Your Loving Arms,

Keeping Me From Harm.

Put Your Hand in My Hand and We'll Stand Together

As the Sky Falls.

An Avenger's FanFiction

Chapter 3

_200 Years Later in Manhattan, New York._

In the busy streets of New York ran a young woman attempting to part the sea of bustling pedestrians and cars, nearly getting trampled over by the angry taxi drivers and bicyclists. After easily maneuvering her way through the enormous ocean of people she finally made it to her building, ringing herself in as she unsteadily balanced a brown paper bag of groceries in her hand. After opening the door and climbing hastily up the stairs she was finally at her room on the tenth floor, it was a corner unit that a good friend had happily bought for her. It looked straight out of a home improvement magazine. After walking through the door to the left after a small beige wall there was the kitchen with marble countertops, stainless steel dishwasher, a black oven with a black microwave above it, soft colored wood cabinets, and a stainless steel double door refrigerator. There was a breakfast counter that overlooked the kitchen in a bar format. The mini-hallway of the entrance led to a living room with a flat screen TV on a piece of wooden brown furniture that had game consoles, movies, game controls, the remote control, and a DIRECTV box. There was a big brown sofa with gold and rusty orange colored pillows facing the television with a brown table right in front of the sofa, the living room had a beautiful view of Manhattan but right now the dark red curtains were closed, preventing a view from inside out and visa versa.

Before the living room was a small hallway with three doors, one was a guest room with its own entertainment, the guest bathroom, and her bedroom. She had a queen-sized bed that was a light sky blue with a soft aquamarine and white sheets, there were four pillows with the same colors as her sheets and blankets. Of course there was the dresser and the closet on the wall diagonally from her door, there was a vast collection of books on a shelf she had next to her desk not only that but she had shelves filled with notebooks and sketchbooks and on her desk was her Mac book, pencils, papers, and head phones sprawled all over the place. In front of her bed was the same flat screen TV with a PS3 connected to it; she had it pretty good.

After skillfully closing the door behind her with her leg she was greeted by a small black cat with emerald green eyes, she kicked off her slip on shoes and walked over to the kitchen and placed the groceries on one of the marble counters. She bent over and picked up her cat,

"Hello Sebastian." She cooed happily as she rubbed her nose against his, she put him down and walked over to the TV and switched it to the Olympics channel to make up for the lack of comfortable noise in her condo. She then made it her task to successfully put away all the groceries she had just bought when she was interrupted by a knock at her door,

"Coming!" She called out as she put away the multiple tubs of ice cream she had bought; she brushed her mid back length wavy brown hair into a messy bun, moving strands of loose hair behind her thrice-pierced ear and made her way to the door. She quickly looked over her appearance and opened the door,

"Got any room for an old friend?" Inquired the voice at the door,

"Tony!" She said surprised, she hugged him tightly, "Of course, come on in." She replied as she moved aside for him to come in,

"How are you liking the condo?" He inquired as he took off his shoes and hung his leather jacket on the hook by the door,

"It's beautiful, I feel so at home here. Thank you." She replied happily, her cerulean eyes glowing with a warm joy,

"Consider it a gift from Stark Enterprises for your generous contributions." He replied mock formally, she smiled as he walked over to the couch and plopped down, "Watching the Olympics I see?"

"Nah, just using the audio to fill the silence. You can change it to whatever else you like." She called from the kitchen as she continued to put her groceries away,

"So, Lynnie, got anything planned tonight?" He inquired; she walked into the living room with two bottles of cold beer,

"No, why?" She replied handing him a bottle taking a seat next to him on the sofa,

"I got a few friends who are dying to meet you." He replied, she looked at him flatly,

"You did not. _Please_ tell me you didn't, Tony." She groaned,

"I was drunk and it slipped ok? They waited until I sobered up and they blackmailed me into telling them." He replied defensively as he took a swig of the cold Heineken in his hand.

"Argh, Tony! I told you to keep it a secret!" She groaned taking a deep swig, "You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"Not only that but the people I'm working with are pretty interested in you too, so this is the perfect opportunity for you to make friends with some really cool people." He replied,

"In what way is this, a perfect opportunity?"

"Bragging rights?"

"Who do I have to brag to? You?" She replied jokingly, "I don't have many friends, I'm a natural sociopath."

"Oh please, and that's the perfect opportunity; you can expand your horizons. Besides, I think they'll like you!" He added with a chuckle, she rolled her eyes and glued her eyes to the flipping gymnasts,

"Icelynn, look at me," She begrudgingly turned her head to face him, "Meet me at the entrance to Stark Tower and I'll take you to them."

"Ugh, fine you win. I'll go, _only _because I seriously need new friends who won't get drunk, spill my secrets, and get blackmailed into retelling them." She groaned chuckling at the last portion of the sentence; the two turned their attention back to the games on the TV screen as they nestled into a comfortable silence with each other.

She vigorously rubbed her head with a towel to dry her wet chocolate brown hair; it was parted to the right and gracefully passed her shoulder blades, gently cascading in curls beyond the middle of her back. She slid her legs through the red legs of her skinny jeans; she slipped a blue over tank top over her head. She ran her fingers through her wet hair to orient the direction it was supposed to part, she sighed as she put her three earrings back in her ears,

"How could I let myself get talked into this?" She sighed; she put some eyeliner in her eyes and grabbed a white button-up blouse rolling up the sleeves to her elbows. She slipped her feet through her black Doc Martens making her way out of her bathroom and to the kitchen hallway; she grabbed her keys and stuffed it into her pocket along with her phone, headphones, and wallet,

"I'll be back, Sebastian!" She called out to her cat; she received a 'Meow' in reply. She smiled to herself as she opened and closed the door behind her, locking it as she ran to the stairs and casually made her way down from the tenth to the ground level. Before she left her building she plugged in her headphones and put them in her ear as she made her way to Stark Tower. When she got there she unplugged the headphones and stood at the lobby, she pulled out her phone and called for Tony only to be interrupted by a man gently touch her wrist,

"You must be Icelynn Caldwell; I'm agent Phil Coulson I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D." He introduced politely, she smiled just as properly and shook his outstretched hand putting her phone back in her pockets,

"Hello Agent Coulson. As you know, I'm Icelynn. I believe I've heard Tony mention your organization before but then again I wasn't supposed to be listening." She replied bashfully, he chuckled,

"Allow me to escort you." He replied kindly, she bowed her head respectfully and followed him into the elevator, "So, tell me a little more about yourself."

"As in, you want me to expand on what Tony mentioned." She replied wittily with a friendly smile,

"He said you were quick to think ahead." He chuckled as he folded his arms behind his back; she rolled her eyes mock teasingly and ran a hand through the bangs of her soft and now dry hair.

"Well there's nothing to expand on; I'm a linguist who gets paid really well by big-time companies, along with an athlete who's sponsored by Red Bull and a long time contributor to Stark Industries. Nothing more and nothing less." She replied coolly,

"That's not what I was talking about Miss Caldwell."

"I don't know what else you're talking about." She lied coolly, "As far as I know, I'm capable of only that." She replied smoothly as she stepped out of the elevator before the matter could be pressed, a warm embrace from Tony greeted her as she walked out. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked her towards the group of people sitting collectively in what looked like the penthouse of the building,

"These are The Avengers, a group of incredible people that run around saving the world." He said motioning with his arm, she looked over each of the faces and stopped on the long blonde haired and blue eyed man then they moved further around and met with warm but tired brown eyes,

"Lynnie! It's so good to see again!" He called from his seat as he brushed his messy black hair out of his eyes she smiled widely,

"You too Bruce! How've you been since the last time I saw you?" She asked excitedly,

"I've been fine; besides the attack here in Manhattan I've been pretty good." He replied calmly but happily,

"Allow me to introduce you to everyone else, Lynnie. She's Natasha Romanoff, we call her Black Widow, the guy to her right is Clint Barton, we call him Hawkeye, and you already know Dr. Banner." Each of the mentioned individuals nodded their head in acknowledgement, "The one with the flowing golden locks is Thor the thunder god and last but not least our very own Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America."

'_Thor Odinson? The same Thor who's far too proud and stubborn to acknowledge any other civilizations that aren't Asgardians? It can't be…_' She thought to herself as her cerulean orbs held his analytical gaze. Her eyes then moved away from the overbearing blue eyes of the Thunder God,

"Guys, this is my metaphorical antisocial little sister and company supporter, Icelynn Caldwell." He introduced, she looked at him flatly not noticing that the Thunder God was watching her closely just waiting for her to speak,

"For the record I'm not antisocial, I'm just not much of a people person." She replied, she turned to the people gathered and began to address them, bingo.

"If there's anything you want to know, just ask I really don't mind." She said politely. Thor closed his eyes and listened to her voice intently making a mental comparison to the Icelynn he knew, the only difference was the accent; she sounded human not Asgardian but it would make sense, if he were banished to an entirely different place for a long period of time he too would lose his accent. But how could he be sure that she was the very same girl who was taken from her home and taken to a different world entirely? He watched her as she talked not paying attention to her words, but to the way she used her hands to convey her message, the way her smile would reach her eyes, the small laugh she'd give every now and then, the way her eyes would almost glow in a certain happiness; it had to be her but it was a one in a million chance.

"If I recall Stark mentioned that you had domain over ice; is that true?" Asked Thor, her heart tripped over itself. It truly is the Thor she once knew, if there was any doubt in her mind it vanished,

"Ah, yes. It is." She replied nervously,

"Is there a chance you could show us, ma'am?" Inquired Steve, she hesitantly nodded.

"Of course." She pulled her arm out of one of the sleeves of her white button up blouse, she held out her right hand and it began to fade into a pale white. A layer of ice began to creep down her arm fading into a thin almost unnoticeable layer of ice starting from the middle of her bicep, covering even the delicate nails on her fingers. Because of the slight heat a small cloud of evaporation floated lightly around her arm. She opened and closed her hand repeatedly to demonstrate that she could still freely move her hand,

"Can I get a closer look?" Inquired Bruce, she nodded and moved closer to him, "Even though I've seen it before I'm still amazed." She smiled shyly and her arm faded back to its normal form,

"I guess so, I mean I've never really liked it but hey gotta roll with the punches I guess." She shrugged putting her arm back through the sleeve of her shirt,

"Do you recall how you came across such ability?" Inquired Thor,

"I was just born with it, I guess." She replied hesitantly, he was watching her carefully,

'_After all these years, it's really you._'


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four for you~ I'm so happy you guys like it, it really means a lot that you guys like it! Rate and Review if you don't mind :)

* * *

I Know I'd Never Be Me,

Without the Security Of Your Loving Arms,

Keeping Me From Harm.

Put Your Hand in My Hand and We'll Stand Together

As the Sky Falls.

An Avenger's FanFiction

Chapter 4

After a long session of exchanging information she was finally able to go home, but Thor had volunteered to escort her saying it wasn't safe for a lone woman to be wandering the city at night. After much arguing she finally accepted his offer and they made their way to her apartment, they stood in front of her door with a deep tension hanging around them,

"Who are you?" They inquired simultaneously, finally cutting the tension in half, "No, who are _you_?" They said synchronously once again,

"Are you some form of imposter? Because the Thor I knew is completely different." She asked irately sounding like her Asgardian self once more, Thor grinned widely and picked her up in his arms embracing her tightly,

"Oh it's so good to see you again, Lynn." He said happily,

'_Well, that takes care of that question._' She thought jovially as she wrapped her arms around his broad frame,

"It's good to see you too; I've missed you and your brother so much these past 200 years." She replied, he put her down and she opened the door and locked it behind him as they both entered her lavish condo. He bent down and greeted her black cat,

"I see you've been taking care of yourself, from what Stark told us you get paid really well because of your work." He said as he walked into deeper into her home and sat on her couch with her emerald-eyed cat in tow,

"I try to, anyway." She replied as she sat next to him, she turned on her TV to fill the silence. "Is there anything else you wish to watch? I could always change the channel, I don't mind."

"No, not to worry dear friend. I'm not particularly savvy when it comes to this 'Television'." He replied with a chuckle, she laughed lightly as well. After a few minutes of watching the Olympics her shoulders fell as she sighed sadly,

"Does something trouble you?" He inquired turning his attention towards her,

"Admittedly, yes. Hearing all this talk of Loki nearly destroying Manhattan, Asgard, Jotunheim, a city in New Mexico…" She trailed off as her eyes glued to the floor his eyes also fell sadly onto her distant and now cheerless blue eyes, "I can't help but feel it's my fault."

"I, too, feel as though I share the blame in his outcome but I don't see any way it could be your fault."

"No, Thor, you don't understand. If I would've at least fought my father the night he took me away, then maybe the result would've been different." She replied despondently, "You said that it was after your crowning that he had changed, if I was there to at least comfort him or listen to him, he wouldn't have done something like that."

"Come now, Lynn. You mustn't blame yourself, it was inevitable."

"No it wasn't inevitable!" Her voice became a sad form of anger, "It could've been avoided, and it-it's all my fault that it wasn't." She sighed resting her elbows on her knees and holding her head in her hands, he cupped her cheek gently and brought her face up to look at him, her eyes were red and brimmed with tears,

"I know how you must feel because I've seen the two of you exchange glances; you were in love and so was he." He said, "The night you were taken he ordered every guard to find you, wherever you might be. And for so long he was bitter and wrought with desolation, in fact the first week he locked himself in his room and mourned your disappearance." He said, her tears rolled down her cheeks in a waterfall of anguish,

"I know your father meant well and so did Loki, we all knew he meant well even so it still didn't ease his broken heart and it was then that we all realized how deeply he loved you." He added he gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, the liquid form of her heartache never ceased to flow down her rosy cheeks, "I might venture to say that in some part of his locked-away heart he still loves you." She sobbed lightly at the thought,

"You really think so?" She inquired, he nodded but she shook her head "He probably hates me, after all the pain I caused him he hates me, I know it." She sobbed; he opened his arms and held her against him as she cried heavily.

"Maybe he does now, but one look at you again and I guarantee you that he'll fall for you once more." He comforted as he soothingly stroked her hair and rubbed her back, she clenched her hands into fists as she thought of all the pain she had caused her dearly beloved prince.

"Besides our father has given him a chance to redeem himself and so has the head of S.H.I.E.L.D." He pulled away and wiped her tears,

"Really?" She hiccupped he nodded,

"He's completely stripped of his powers and has been given one year to change his ways and if he should succeed he would welcomed back to Asgard as a prince once more."

"And if he should fail?" She inquired, he remained quiet and her head began to spin, "Oh God…" She breathed, burying her face against his shoulder as he once again began to rub her back and stroke her chocolate wavy hair,

"Fret not, Lynn, for I believe he will change his ways. Come now, I assume you're famished. Would you like to get something to eat?" He asked tenderly, she pulled away and wiped her tears trying to steady her sad heart,

"Alright, I suppose I am. I'll order some takeout, do you want me to order for you?" She inquired pulling out her phone from her pocket,

"Seeing as I don't know much about the foods of Midgard, I'd rather you order it for me." He replied, she nodded and dialed a local Chinese restaurant and placed the order. After hanging up she turned her attention back to Thor,

"You're so different since the last time I saw you." She said, he laughed lightheartedly,

"Yes, a lot in me has changed, that's for certain." He replied,

"You met a woman, didn't you?"

"Yes, indeed I have." He chuckled, "How did you know?"

"Because when I met Loki, I changed in nearly the same way just kind of an opposite." She laughed lightly, "I think I can recognize the change in someone I haven't seen in years." The two laughed and continued talking of their lives in the years that they haven't seen each other when their conversation was interrupted half an hour later by the takeout she had ordered for the both of them, she excitedly walked over to the door and received the food paying the man in return,

"I see you're wealthy in this life as well?" He chuckled,

"Between working a lot and saving a lot of money in different bank accounts, yes I am." She replied as she brought out plates and served the different special lo mien and the shrimp fried rice she had ordered onto the two plates, she gave him a silver fork and used the chopsticks herself,

"What's your profession?" He inquired with a full mouth, she swallowed her food and chuckled at how childish he looked and sounded,

"I work in linguistics, I've been doing that for S.H.I.E.L.D since they were first founded, but I've swung in and out to avoid suspicion. Not only for them but for big-time companies as well like Apple, Google, even Tony's company." She replied taking another bite of her food,

"That's fantastic, and they reward you well, yes?"

"Oh yes, especially Tony. He says that he loves having me around because he doesn't need to call anyone else, so I make it easier on him." She swallowed her food and continued, "Not only that but I'm also into this motocross business, it's a sort of extreme sport with motorbikes and tall dirt hills and flipping in the air while still mounted on the bike. It's quite fun really, although dangerous it's still very fun."

"You greeted Banner as though he were an old friend, how did you two know each other?" He inquired,

"I was in a serious motorcycle accident while I was practicing and I nearly killed myself but luckily he was around at the time and he tended to my wounds and cared for me. And ever since then, I'd always go to him with every injury whether it was emotional or physical he'd always help me. He became like a father to me."

"And does he know of your true origins?"

"Him and Tony, yes, they both know of my history and my _true _origins. Not even S.H.I.E.L.D knows."

"Then how did you work for them before?"

"Well, I used many different names and aliases throughout my life here on earth so as not to arouse any suspicion." She replied taking the last bite of her food,

"Isn't that deceiving them?" He inquired as he served himself more food,

"No, I'd like to think of it as a form of protecting myself because the moment that it slips out that I've been wandering the earth for nearly 200 years I doubt I'll know peace once they find out."

"Will you ever tell Lady Natasha, Barton or Rogers?"

"When I know I can trust them, I will deeply consider telling them more about myself. But for the time being, I'm just a girl who was born and raised in Sweden that moved to America when she was young and dedicated her life to studying Psychology, Linguistics, and practicing Motocross; nothing more and nothing less." She put her plate down on the table and laid back into her seat,

"Very well then, what can I do to help keep this image of you up and functional?"

"Just tell them that we got to know each other over dinner and that we're now good and close friends, should they ask of course."

"I suppose I should be heading back then." He replied as he finished his plate of second helpings,

"I guess so, I mean I have a room available but I guess all your stuff is there and it would seem weird if I just randomly let you stay over. Alright, I'll probably see you tomorrow anyway." She mused; Thor nodded in agreement and walked towards the door embracing her tightly before opening it,

"I truly thank you for the delicious meal you have provided me. It was truly wonderful being in your company once more." He said politely though kindly as well, he turned to leave but froze in his tracks and walked back to her, "I nearly forgot to pass your assignment onto you from Phil, Son of Coul."

"An assignment already? Alright, I hope it's not something too hard."

"Your first assignment as a member of the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D is to watch over, take care of and guide Loki in his powerless state."

* * *

Oh SNAP! A cliff hanger~ I wonder how she'll handle this, I mean she loves him she still loves him but she doesn't know if he feels the same way about her. Maybe he hates her passionately, or maybe he still loves her? You'll see~~


	5. Chapter 5

I Know I'd Never Be Me,

Without the Security Of Your Loving Arms,

Keeping Me From Harm.

Put Your Hand in My Hand and We'll Stand Together

As the Sky Falls.

An Avenger's FanFiction

Chapter 5

After bidding him a calm good bye she retired into her bedroom and turned on the news the to drown out the silence, she lay on her bed wearing a white tank top and red and white plaid pajama pants whose legs were longer than hers and covered her feet. Thor's words were all ringing through her head like a deafening reminder of her failure to protect, not only the love of her life but her Prince as well.

'_Your first assignment as a member of the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D is to watch over, take care of and guide Loki in his powerless state._' Fate truly wasn't on her side, never has been really even before she was sent to earth.

"What kind of a sick joke is this, God?" She asked no one in particular, "You've seen the way I've been mourning and crying over what happened all those years ago and you do this to me? That's hardly fair." She rolled onto her side and sighed deeply, her eyes fell onto the desk next to her bed and sat up and walked over to the desk. She grabbed the small sketch diary that was there and opened it taking a lead pencil and eraser from the pencil holder on the desk, she smiled nostalgically as her eyes went over every sketch on the pages; most of them were of Loki but a few were of Odin and his Queen, Thor, Lady Sif and the warriors three, her father, her brother and then it became sketches of flowers and notes about different things like pronunciations of words in different languages, notes on different psychological aspects of a human's mind, and then it became sketches of Bruce then Tony and more about Loki,

"You see how much I love him and you know how much I fear he'll despise me and yet you somehow plant the idea in Nick's mind that I should take care of him?" She scoffed as she gently traced over each of the lines she drew, "You're a cruel God sometimes, you know?" She sat on her bed and plugged her headphones into her ears and began to sketch away to her heart's desire. When she lifted her head once more the sun was already starting to peer between her curtains, she then looked at the alarm clock on her nigh table and sighed,

"11:30 in the morning. Another sleepless night, what a surprise." She got up and began to go through her morning procedures of showering and brushing her teeth and hair. She stood in front of the full body mirror in her room she just stood there and looked at the woman staring back at her in the mirror; she looked at every scar, every mark, and finally the tattoos that lie on her body; '_burdened with glorious purpose_' in cursive on her right hip above the hemline of her pants and underwear, '_It's the destiny of the lover to know heartache before they know true love_' in cursive on her left shoulder blade, three small sky blue snowflakes behind her right ear, a skull in profile with red thorn-ed roses behind it on her right lower back, and a serpent wrapped around a golden spear on her left wrist. She held her left wrist gently and pressed it against her chest,

"Please, if there's any God that's listening, please I beg you that he doesn't hate me as I so fear he does." She breathed as she closed her cerulean eyes and stood there silently praying, she opened her eyes and sighed running a hand through her chocolate brown hair, "Knowing my luck, he'll want me dead." She chuckled apathetically, she made her way to her closet and grabbed her black denim skinny jeans and pulled a long sleeve olive green shirt over her head that stopped at the joints of her dainty and delicate fingers. She slipped her feet through faded brown combat boots and grabbed her dark green scarf and made her way to the kitchen to feed her cat and back to her room where she made her bed and organized her room. She grabbed a dark brown messenger bag and put her laptop, sketch diary, headphones, and pencil in it, she walked out her door and locked it behind her while taking her black leather jacket off the rack and onto her body. As she made her way out the building her phone started to buzz in her pocket, Tony,

"Yeah?"

"I think a 'Hello' or 'Good morning' would be nice, don't you?" He replied, she rolled her eyes,

"Good morning, Tony. I hope you slept well, now what do you want?" She chuckled talking over the hustle and bustle of New York streets,

"Are you heading over to Stark Tower?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I take it Goldilocks already told you what your new job is?" He inquired worried about her reaction,

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Well, he's here and he's getting pretty impatient so I suggest you might want to high tail it over here."

"Alright, if traffic allows it then I'll be there as soon as possible, ok?"

"Yeah alright, just hurry."

"Fine, fine, I'll try." She chuckled as she hung up and put her phone back in her pocket and made her way to her destination. When she finally arrived she made her way into the elevator asking JARVIS to take her upstairs to where they were all at and to where Loki was, the whole time she was repeating her silent prayers in her mind as the unavoidable was about to happen; she had to own up to her mistake and she was so very reluctant to look into the pained emerald eyes that she so loves, so very scared to see the undying admiration they once had for her change to into unwavering hatred, so very terrified of his reaction when he saw her; would he turn everyone against her by telling them that she was hiding information from them? Would he somehow use his silver tongue to get into the inner workings of her mind that she's worked so hard to lock away to turn her against everyone else? Would he attempt to take her life? Or would he greet her with open arms? Would he even recognize her at all? She was snapped out of her thoughts when the elevator bell rang and the doors opened, she walked through and took off her coat and placed her bag on a chair beside the door,

"Looks like you finally made it, Lynnie." Called out Tony from the bar,

"Traffic wasn't as bad as I thought." She replied levelheadedly, well of course she was supposed to be calm. It wasn't like she could openly show how sick she felt, how panicked and nervous she was, how completely paranoid she felt, in this business you have to keep your best poker face and keep your cards pressed against your chest if not you'll lose everything.

"Well, this is our prisoner." Said Natasha as she motioned to the man standing angrily next to Thor, "And your new assignment, from what Nick has told me he wants you to somehow make him change. Although I personally don't see that happening he wants you to use your 'psychic brain magic', as he put it, to get into his mind and alter it." Icelynn nodded in understanding as she registered her task managing to put aside her hectic emotions. Icelynn walked over to Loki and stood a few feet from him, everyone was tense and ready to jump and pull her away,

"Oh please, you think some _female_ will manage to get into _my _mind? You all are truly desperate." He chuckled not even bothering a glance at her,

"You doubt me Loki that much is clear." She said directly at him, he still didn't bother a look in her direction, "What's the matter? Got your pride hurt because you didn't win?" His head snapped in her direction with furious eyes,

"You dare speak to me in such a tone?" He inquired furiously,

'_That voice… why is it so familiar?_' He thought masking his feelings as he usually did, he looked into her deep blue eyes, '_And those eyes… I used to look into endless eyes similar to those…_'

"I hate to tell you but you're in no position to make threats, Loki." She replied getting a bit of her backbone back. Her heart swelled and fluttered as sadness took hold of it as she looked into the angry, lost, hurt emerald eyes that she falls for every time she remembers them and now that she's looking into the same eyes that she'd never thought she'd see again, she fell for him once again and even harder now than she did before.

'_Oh my dear sweet Loki, how could I have let it get this far…_' She thought sadly while she held his gaze proudly, betraying the true pain that was locked away and stored in the depths of her mind for so long.

'_The way my name rolls off her tongue, why does my heart swell like so? It's been too long a time since I've felt such a trifling thing._' He thought, carefully examining her eyes desperately searching for something though he didn't know what he was just desperately searching,

"Loki, meet your new caregiver and babysitter, Icelynn Caldwell, master of ice, language, motocross, and getting into the deepest and darkest parts of your mind and memories." Introduced Tony,

"Oh please, let's not exaggerate shall we?" She chuckled turning her attention from Loki for a short while,

'_No, she's an imposter. The Icelynn I knew would've never spoken to me in such a manner no matter what I did, and even if she is could she be hiding her identity from them? Do they even know she's Asgardian and why would she hide it from them?_' He thought as he kept his eyes on her,

"So, I came all this way to just pick him up and be on my merry way back home? How do I know he won't try to kill me along the way?"

"I have no power, remember? You pointed that fact out a while ago if you don't recall." He replied bitterly,

"You might not have your power but you still have your wit and I think it's just as bad as any weapon anywhere."

"Even a sword?"

"The mind _is_ a sword but if you don't know how to use it, it's something you merely rely on to make your body work properly. But if you know how to use it, which is obvious that you do, then it will not only be a sword but an entire arsenal of any weapon you may need." She replied quoting herself from when she was Thor and Loki's mentor, hinting him that she really is who Tony introduced her to be and that she really is who he thought her to be; the once love of his life but the cause of his broken hearted grief for so many years.

"Wise words from a human so young, one would think you've been wandering the world for _years _with that kind of preaching." He replied, heavily emphasizing 'years' to paint a picture of deception for the other Avengers, who lucky for her brushed it off unknowingly,

"I'm just mature for my age." She replied lying coolly,

'_I still haven't forgotten the lessons we exchanged; you taught me how to lie properly while I taught you everything else._' She chuckled inwardly to herself,

"If anything Thor will walk you two back to your place or you could live here for an entire year, you know your choice and all that jazz." Said Agent Coulson, she nodded her head in understanding,

"I'd rather be at my place where I know the environment better." She replied sheepishly,

"Good move, who knows what Tony would've done if you stayed here." Chuckled Clint,

"Yeah, who knows?" She laughed lightly as well, "I'm still kind of bummed I walked all this way when you could've brought him over."

"It's a glamorous life." Replied Natasha with a playful shrug,

"I'd drink to that." She chuckled, "Alright Thor, Loki, I'm ready when you are." She replied grabbing her jacket and swinging her bag onto her shoulders. "I'll call Tony and keep you guys posted."

"Oh and Director Fury asked me to give you these files to translate." Said Agent Coulson as he took out a large and particularly heavy salmonella folder and handed them to her, "He says that Swedish is your strong point and that he doesn't want anyone else to translate it, if it's not you."

"Oh wow, I feel kind of honored I guess." She replied sheepishly as she accepted the files and put them in her bag, she walked to the elevator with Thor and Loki in tow waving a final good bye to all her new friends.

* * *

Ohhhhh, let's see how Loki will handle seeing her again. Will her sudden reappearance crack the ice around his heart or will he fight her to the end?


	6. Chapter 6

I Know I'd Never Be Me,

Without the Security Of Your Loving Arms,

Keeping Me From Harm.

Put Your Hand in My Hand and We'll Stand Together

As the Sky Falls.

An Avenger's FanFiction

Chapter 6:

After an entire day of working with Agent Coulson on the translation files at a secure location it was now eleven at night. She opened the door and stepped aside for Thor and Loki to enter her rather luxurious condo,

"Well, this will be your home for the next year." She said carefully watching Loki as Thor kept an even more watchful eye on her. "Sorry it's not like Asgard but I suppose it'll do." She added sounding like her Asgardian self, Loki turned his head sharply at her and stared as she closed and locked the door. She looked over to find Loki glaring down at her, trapping her between himself and the door,

"Brother, please calm yourself." Said Thor giving Loki a chance to speak before forcibly dragging him away from her, she fully turned her body and met Loki's angry gaze with unsteady eyes,

"Who are you really?" He hissed she was taken aback by the fury in his voice, "You have the same eyes as she did, but you don't have the same air, the same smile, the same personality. Who are you?"

"It's truly me, Loki. I've just… changed that's all."

"You lie!" He slammed his fist against the door she now backed up against, "If you truly are who you claim to be then, what was the first lesson you taught Thor and myself as children?"

"Brother, you can't expect her to remember. A lot of time has passed." Defended Thor taking a step towards them, Icelynn put up her hand to stop him where he stood,

"Don't worry, Thor. I remember." She replied, "The first lesson I taught you was philosophy; Thor grew bored and stormed off insisting that I had no right to bore the Princes in such a manner. You, however, stayed and listened saying you were fascinated by the intricate workings of each philosophical belief." She answered keeping a level gaze, his right hand moved to stroke her cheek. Her skin burned and ached at the thought of his touch but he hesitated and balled it into a fist again and slammed it against the door causing both Thor and Icelynn to jump slightly,

"But that still doesn't explain the smile or the personality." He interjected,

"I know what you're doing Loki; you're instinctively protecting yourself from getting your hopes too high only to be disappointed by something that isn't true." She replied gently trying to calm the confused and hurt God,

"You haven't answered my question." He seethed,

"The smile faded after nearly two hundred years of wandering the world alone without a single friend besides the shadow that faithfully follows me. The personality changed because of the years and years of endless pain at being ripped away from everything I love." She answered, he backed away and put distance between the two of them,

"Thor, you can go back to the others. I'd like to talk to Loki alone, please." She said calmly, Thor nodded in understanding and left, she turned her attention back to Loki who was standing in her living room looking at her irately. She sighed and mentally prepared herself for a war that would most likely ensue; she put her bag down and walked into the living room.

"You think you know pain…?" He said under his breath, "Do you know what I've been through over the past year?" He yelled, his eyes barely glazing over as tears threatened to break his perfectly composed mask,

"Yes, I do. Thor told me about it." She replied calmly,

"He told you about it! So, what are you going to believe him and every word he says because I'm the monster half brother?"

"You know it's never been that way, Loki!" She replied firmly, "You know that I've always stood by you in everything you've ever done! Why would that change now?"

"Has he not told you my true origin?"

"No, but I read it in his memories and in his eyes. I'm not daft, Loki!" She replied angrily, "What I can't believe is that you'd do something like you did not too long ago!"

"I'm not the same man you remember."

"Clearly! You've changed, Loki, as have I. Maybe because of the same reason or maybe it was something else but I know that the lost, hurt, outcast, abandoned man that came to me once, secretly seeking solace, is still there. You've just built such a perfect façade to cover it, but I know you better than that I always have and I can see right through it!"

"And what about you? You left without a single good bye! After all we've done together, after all we've been through and you didn't say a damn word!"

"Don't go there with me, Loki; you know just as well as I do that it was my father who decided this for me!"

"Yes but you could've fought!"

"I know that!" She yelled, "Don't you think I beat myself up with that thought every damn day I've been on this stupid rock away from you?" He recoiled slightly feeling the hurt in her words, "If I would've known what my father was planning I would've killed him myself if it meant staying with you!"

"Oh please, you're just saying that to convince me."

"Am I? Do you honestly think I would so casually toss the subject of killing my father for you just for show? You're horribly mistaken, Loki."

"It's your fault; if you would've stayed none of this would've happened because I would've had someone who actually cared for me. But I guess you didn't care for me enough to fight!"

"How dare you say I didn't care about you enough!" She yelled stepping forward as tears began to sting her eyes as well, "I was hopelessly in love with you, I would've easily cast my life out the window if it meant keeping you safe and you know that and you would so easily brush it all aside as though it were honestly nothing!" Her tears streamed down her cheeks, as her heart grew heavy in her chest; she hugged herself as she took a step back,

"For the longest time, I hated myself for not being stronger. I hated that I didn't fight, I hated that I couldn't find a way back home, I hated the thought that I'd never see you or Thor again."

"You dare mention Thor, knowing how I feel about him? You're a cruel and insensitive woman."

"You idiot!" She yelled angrily as she managed to push back a sob, "What I have for Thor is completely different than what I have for you!" Her body began to shake lightly with each sob she managed to choke,

"You lie! Everyone's always favored Thor, so why wouldn't you?"

"Are you deaf? I don't love Thor the way I love you and you know that, damn you!" She yelled, she ran a hand through her hair and tried to wipe the tears. "Do you know how many nights I've cried myself to sleep? How many nights I wanted to scream knowing how weak I was? Ever since I was cast off to this stupid rock." He looked away from her and stared absentmindedly at the floor to his left,

"Are you even listening to me?" She inquired hurt; her heart was racing in her chest pounding violently against her chest cavity. She could feel it; the three words that she's been so terrified to hear were coming. His eyes flashed to meet hers and what she saw in them, the endless pools of emerald agony and betrayal did nothing to help the grim feeling churning in her stomach.

"I hate you. This is all your fault." He growled as tears flowed down his own cheeks as well, her shoulders fell and her heart fell through the floor and shattered around her, "For all I know, this has been your plan all along! You and Thor were in this from the very beginning! You, Thor, Odin, and everyone else who's lied to me in my life! You never loved me; you were only using me for your own sick personal gain. Well guess what, _darling_," He spat the word furiously as his own tears of anger slid down his features, "I hate you and I want nothing more than to see the life leave your eyes as I look down at you and watch you die!" All the anger that's been bottled up for years against everyone he felt betrayed him all came out in a flurry of poisonous words. Words that tore her apart, words that destroyed her from the inside out; her knees were becoming weaker, her head was throbbing and spinning violently, her heart was racing abnormally in her chest, and her eyes were stinging from the amount of tears pouring down her cheeks.

"If that's how you feel then fine, if you need anything too bad because I'll be too busy conspiring against you, as I've always had!" She yelled angrily, she stomped into her room and slammed the door shut behind her; she grabbed one of her pillows and screamed her sadness and pain as she did on the many other nights she'd feel this way. Loki stood outside with his arms crossed staring absentmindedly at the ground, tears rolled down his cheeks knowing he hurt the only person in the world who loved him more than anything. In his mind, she deserved it for causing him so much pain, she deserved it for every stupid thing she's ever done, and she deserved it because she made him feel this way. But little did he know that the tears that ran down his cheeks were not tears of anger but tears of guilt; he had just broken the heart of the only person who still loved him even after everything he did, yet he managed to convince himself that his tears were those of anger left unexpressed from years of mourning and years of waiting for something he knew wouldn't happen. And now, with the poison he just spat in her face, it would never happen again.

* * *

Angst, anyone? Yes, ok there you go. I warn you, when it comes to angst and feels. If you're not ready for them then grab a teddy bear, some ice cream, and tissues 'CAUSE I'M GONNA GO STEVEN MOFFAT ON THIS STORY. Just not within the next few chapters :3 Or will I~?


	7. Chapter 7

I Know I'd Never Be Me,

Without the Security Of Your Loving Arms,

Keeping Me From Harm.

Put Your Hand in My Hand and We'll Stand Together

As the Sky Falls.

An Avenger's FanFiction

Chapter 7:

He had fallen asleep on her couch but he stayed up very late pacing, debating, growling, crying, just fighting this onslaught of new raw emotions. It was all her fault; he would've been perfectly content with staying in prison on Asgard, he would've hated it but it's better than this sudden rush of emotions attacking him all at once. The moment his eyes met with hers back at Stark Tower his dead and silent heart started beating again, but alas it was a bittersweet feeling. The sudden racing of his heart reminded him of his life back in Asgard, all the lies he's been living, all the pain and suffering of constantly being pushed aside because of Thor, constantly living in his brother's shadow. But then came the sweet memory of a woman, she was young and incredibly brilliant. She had long chocolate curls that would so gently brush against her rear, but when she pulled it back into a pony tail it would sway from side to side with every proud step she took. She had eyes that could read the soul of anyone she wished with just one look and no words, deep endless oceans of cerulean warmth and welcome. Her skin was a creamy vanilla that was so soft and smooth, her touch was featherlike; gentle and kind. Her voice was so sweet and melodic; whenever she laughed it was a harmonious orchestra of angelic music. The way she walked could melt even the coldest hearts; the way her hips swayed to and fro with each step she took, the pride that resonated in each step could humble even the realms biggest narcissist. And when Loki first saw her, he fell hard for her but he knew he never had a chance and her name was Icelynn Caldwell.

And yet, she grew strongly attached to the prince destined to live in the shadow of his brother. But at the beginning she hated them both; she hated Thor because of his childish arrogance and his thirst for battle and she hated Loki because he'd always prank her and scare the ever living daylights out of her. One day while she was teaching them a lesson on Philosophy and she had gotten into yet another argument with Thor,

"I demand you tell me when I need to use this in my life! I am a warrior, not some diplomat!" He boomed casting his books aside harshly,

"Wrong! You are a Prince and unfortunately for you, that means being a diplomat as well as a warrior!" She yelled in reply, matching the volume of his voice easily.

"How dare you raise your voice against a prince of Asgard!" He yelled, she knew that she was stepping into dark territory but she refused to be disrespected any longer,

"No, how dare _you _have such a lack of respect! Being a prince, I would've imagined you were more mature than this but you're nothing more than a child running around in daddy's armor playing pretend!" She yelled in response, Loki looked at her wide-eyed. His emerald eyes moved between her and Thor waiting for Thor's reaction, his chest was rising and falling rapidly with each breath he took which grew quick and shorter.

"You will pay for such a haughty insult, you insolent woman." He replied angrily, his muscles were tensing and he wanted nothing more than to slap the living daylights out of the woman standing so rebelliously against him but seeing as she was a woman it would be dishonorable for him.

"You will _not _refer to me as an insolent woman, either you learn to respect or so help me I will make you fear me instead, is that understood?" She boomed, her usually soft and patient voice became rough and angry as it echoed in the room. Both Loki and Thor were in shock, never had anyone stood up to them and so openly _demanded _respect especially not a woman. She took a deep breath and steadied her slightly shaking hands,

"Now, if it'd please your majesty would you take a seat?" She inquired with venom nearly dripping from her words, although the anger left her body it was still evident in her eyes. Being numbed by shock the arrogant prince took his seat once more with eyes still wide and his jaw dropped slightly, she took another deep breath to steady her nerves and continued her lesson. The two brothers exchanged a glance that said, '_She's mine, back off._' But neither brother stepped down, and after that day the two would compete for her heart but Thor grew weary of this game and left her alone in that sense but to Loki it wasn't a game, it was being loved by someone who would love him unequivocally.

One day he heard her talking to Lady Sif about these feelings she had for someone, he remained hidden behind pillars with his heart pounding in his chest; now was his time to find out whether or not she shared his feelings,

"Oh Sif, I don't know what to do." She sighed, her hair was pulled back into a messy bun on her head and her eyes were fixated on her fidgeting hands, "I can't help but have these strong feelings for him but I know that he'll never have those feelings for me, I mean he's royalty how could _I possibly _appeal to him?"

"You doubt yourself, Lynnie, what _doesn't _appeal to him? You're beautiful, you're a fierce warrior, you're incredibly smart, and you put his brother in his place. Which I feel he might've needed," She chuckled, Icelynn's small laugh blended with hers, "I've seen the way he looks at you, I tell you now as your companion and friend to tell him how you feel. I swear to you he'll feel the same."

"Well, I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am, and if I don't see a change in you in three days time I'll tell him myself." She joked, the two women chuckled and said their good byes and went on their ways. Loki remained hidden behind the pillars with his heart nearly pounding at his throat, this has to be some kind of dream he was having. He made his way out and intercepted Icelynn's path 'accidentally',

"Oh Lynn, I nearly toppled you over." He chuckled, she smiled happily and he nearly melted on the spot. The way her eyes just twinkled in a schoolgirl-like happiness in seeing him made his heart trip over itself,

"I probably wouldn't have noticed, what with all the thoughts that have been swimming around my head." She chuckled, realizing she might've given too much away she quickly fixed her mistake, "I-it's just that I've been reading this new book and I'm constantly trying to figure out what'll happen next."

"You know you've never been good at lying, right?" He laughed lightly, a light shade over pink made itself apparent on her rosy cheeks,

"Yes, I know." She replied with a small laugh, a small awkward silence passed between the two momentarily. Sif's words began to echo through her head, '_I've seen the way he looks at you, I tell you now as your companion and friend to tell him how you feel. I swear to you he'll feel the same._'

"Uh Loki, I need to talk to you about something." She said suddenly, their hearts were racing at a matching pace in their chests,

"What is it, Lynn?" He inquired,

"It's about something that's been going through my head at the moment." She replied nervously, it was so strange seeing her so shy but it was also endearing as well. She's always been so proud and strong so it's really strange seeing her nervous or shy, he nodded letting her know to move on, "Um, I've been… no that doesn't sound right… Um, I need to think about this a little." She chuckled nervously,

"I already know, Lynn." He replied, deciding to help her out. She looked so helpless and desperate which led him to assume that she doesn't really communicate feelings like these too often,

"You know? Know, what?" She asked as she hopelessly tried to hide the shakiness in her voice,

"I heard you talking with Sif, it wasn't intentional I promise. It seems you've forgotten that the halls tend to echo a bit." He replied defending himself quickly,

"Oh um, yeah th-that's what I wanted to talk to you about…" She trailed off; he could already feel his heart threatening to break at the possible rejection which was strange considering she told Sif and he listened but it could've all been a lie the moment she felt his presence. She took a deep breath and steadied her hands; in a blur of events she took a step towards him and cupped his face lovingly. She began to second-guess herself but the adrenaline pushed her to do it, she brought her face close to his and closed the space between their lips. His eyes were wide with shock but closed when he realized what was happening and that it was really happening, he wrapped his arms around her waist and locked her there refusing to let her go. His lips moved slowly and sweetly against hers, her touch was soft and featherlike and he was euphoric. This was the beginning of a beautiful and perfectly wonderful relationship that the both of them were more than happy participating in.

His lips were spread in a smile as this sweet dream conquered his usually uneasy mind, Icelynn stood by the couch he was sleeping on. She stood in a pair of red and white plaid pajama pants and a white tank top; her hair was messy and tangled from pulling it hopelessly and desperately, it didn't have any particular style it was just there. Her eyes were slightly puffy and red from all the tears that she's been shedding,

'_He looks so peaceful, I wonder what he's dreaming about._' She thought to herself warmly as a small smile met her lips but it soon fell into a frown, '_Who am I kidding? I have no right to smile at him when I'm the one who broke him in the first place._' She thought sadly, she kneeled gently onto the ground next to him. She reached her hand out to stroke his cheek, the one that she'd kiss in the morning, the one she'd kiss before going to sleep, the one that she'd kiss in fleeting moments. But she hesitated centimeters apart from his cheek, she could feel the warmth radiating off of his skin, her eyes watered once more remembering his sharp cruel words. She gingerly brushed her slightly shaky fingers against his cheek, imaginarily wiping the tears she was never there to keep away. Loki's body visibly calmed to the gentle touch of her shaking fingers; she imagined the pain she caused him by leaving, the pain he went through when he learned of his Jotun heritage, the pain of being alone. She continued gently stroking his cheek before tears rolled down and streaked her cheeks,

"This is all my fault…" She breathed, her liquidized heart break and sadness streamed down mercilessly. Her chest was hurting, aching not just emotionally but physically. She felt like she was slowly dying, like her chest was collapsing in on itself; her world, everything she loved was violently crashing down around her and there was nothing she could possibly do to stop it, she gently pulled her hand away and held it against her chest memorizing the touch of his smooth cheek beneath hers. She moved far away and hugged her knees close to her chest; her body shook as strained sobs racked her frame violently,

"Oh God, it's all my fault. It's all my damned fault." She sobbed silently but alas she was not quiet enough for the fallen prince stirred from his sleep. He looked over confusedly and his barely beating heart sank to the floor; here was this beautiful woman, strong in every meaning of the word, and here she was broken, falling apart, destroyed. With all his unreasonable anger subsided he realized the poison of his words and his heart grew heavier and heavier with each choked sob. Throughout their argument she was desperately trying to tell him how much she still loved him, how much she's loved him but for the first time in his life he became exactly like his brother; not caring or thinking about what the other person has to say, dismissing what they have to say and replacing it with his reality or in this case what he thought was his reality.

'_What have I done?_' He thought sadly to himself, '_But she deserves it doesn't she? She deserves to feel the pain I felt when she abandoned me, she deserves it for letting everything fall apart… _' He looked at her once more and watched silently how violently she shook and for a moment he heard this shattering desperation and anguish in her sobs, and in that moment he saw himself in her exact same position, crying heavily, and he saw the way she'd approach him with such kindness, such a gentle touch, and the way she'd sit there with him for hours as he talked to her.

'_Do you honestly think that such a gentle creature, who has done nothing but love you unconditionally, deserves that kind of pain?_' Questioned his consciousness, '_No, she doesn't. Go to her, give her what she truly deserves; a prince._'

'_But I am no prince._' He argued,

'_No, in her eyes you're the king you could've been. Just go to her._' The internal battle in his head grew to this level of nearly screaming at himself. He shook his head and looked over at her again feeling his eyes sting at the sight of her pain, he slowly got up from the couch and walked over to her. He sat down next to her but his throat closed up when he thought of talking to her, what could he possibly say to make up for his venomous words; I'm sorry I broke your heart, I'm just kind of pissed off about everything so when I said I hated you I meant that I hated that you left not that I hate you as a person? He honestly considered saying that but his wounded pride wouldn't let him apologize so he did the next best thing; he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, pressing her against his chest. Instinctively, her arms released their hold on her legs and wrapped themselves around his neck, she rested her head against his shoulder and sobbed heavily and audibly,

"God, I'm so sorry Loki. This is all my fault, I'm so deeply sorry." She cried, her desperate apology caused his chest to hurt with a pain he wasn't familiar with. Guilt.

"I tried Loki, I really did I tried so desperately to find a way back. For days and for weeks I yelled for Heimdall but nothing ever happened." She hiccupped, "I really tried to return to you, I tried to find something, anything, to take me back but I could never find anything." It was then in hearing her frenzied apology that he realized that he hated her for no reason; she tried, she really tried her damned hardest to return to his arms where she belonged but it was literally out of her power to accomplish. His heart ached but what happened next he didn't expect,

"Don't hate me, please don't hate me. I'll do everything in my power to make it up to you but please for the love of God don't hate me." She pleaded. This was the lowest he's ever seen her. This desperation that was so evident in her voice rocked him to his core,

"No, no, please don't cry, Lynn." He replied, he tilted her face up with his finger under chin, "It's not your fault, I know that now." He brushed his thumb on her cheek wiping her tears, she shook her head but nodded short after; no, it is my fault. "Icelynn, look at me." Her eyes looked up into his,

"When I said that I… hated you I didn't mean that I hated you as a person. I hated that you were torn away from me and there was nothing I could do to change what had happened." He added, "I don't hate you, no please no. What I thought was hatred towards you was a hatred towards myself for not trying hard enough, for not thinking of a place so simple as Midgard." He cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb,

"Oh Loki, I'm so sorry…" She breathed; he shook his head slowly and kissed her deeply. That much delayed kiss, the one that spoke volumes, that made her tears flow so much more, her lips separated from his momentarily to let out a small sob. Her arms went around his neck and his went around her waist holding her tightly against him,

"Please stop apologizing; you're not the one that needs to apologize." He replied pulling away, "If anything, I'm the one who should-" he was cut off mid-sentence by her sweet rosy lips pressed against his,

"Careful prince, I wouldn't want you straining your pride." She said sounding more like herself but the pain from before still played a sad note in her voice,

"There's the woman I once loved." He replied just as sadly, he held her tightly against him and shifted so that she was leaning against him in his chest. "The woman, I'll always love." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly against him, he began to shake lightly but then her tears also became his. Tears of a sorrow so deep and nearly impossible to merely shake off, she held him just as tight and stayed there as he cried with her. She moved his face to meet her and kissed him deeply, giving every drop of affection she could give him conveying every possible message,

'_I'm sorry for my mistake, but now I'm making it right by helping you with your pain. And I will make everything the way it should be, I promise._'

* * *

Here's to the happy feels, you even got a little back story too! Prepare yourself for some more chapters! :D Some Rate and Reviews, please? :3


	8. Chapter 8

I Know I'd Never Be Me,

Without the Security Of Your Loving Arms,

Keeping Me From Harm.

Put Your Hand in My Hand and We'll Stand Together

As the Sky Falls.

An Avenger's FanFiction

Chapter 8:

The sun rose and peered through the chiffon curtains of her apartment, slightly illuminating her currently dark room. The couple laid in her bed completely enveloped in each other, his arms were wrapped firmly around her body trapping and locking her there, her arms were wrapped around his back and her legs were laced together with his, his face buried in her sweet smelling hair while her head was tucked beneath his. Both were in a world that they'd always go to together, they would've stayed there too had they not been interrupted. Out of the silence the song 'Burn it to the Ground' by Nickelback started to play, Loki woke up before her to the sound of her phone ringing,

"Lynn, come on wake up." He said shaking her body gently, she groaned and absentmindedly grabbed her phone,

"Hello?" She inquired groggily,

"Lynnie? Are you ok? Where are you?" Asked Tony Stark from the other line,

"I'm fine, why are you so worried?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past two days," He replied, "But it seems as though I'm interrupting your wonderful moments of sleep." He replied sarcastically,

"I've just been on the biggest emotional rollercoaster of my life, I deserve some sleep." She grumbled,

"Some sleep? Lynnie, you've been sleeping for two days now. We've all been worried sick." He replied,

"Didn't Bruce say anything?"

"He told us not to worry that you were fine, but we wanted to be sure. How would he have known anyway?"

"I called him and told him what was happening."

"At what time did you call?"

"Like maybe Friday at midnight." She replied, "In my defense, I called you a million times but you never answered so I called Bruce and we talked a while. If you want to know what we were talking about, then ask him. I'm going back to sleep. Good night Tony." And she hung up before another word could be exchanged; Loki wrinkled his nose in disgust at the mention of his name,

"You're friends with him?" He inquired with a look of 'Ugh, that trash? Really?'

"He's like an older brother to me actually." She replied with a yawn, she looked up at him and saw his look of repulsion. She playfully punched his shoulder,

"Oh you're just sore over everything that happened." She teased, the two laughed lightly for a fleeting moment but the moment soon went away. "I've really missed you, Loki, truly and deeply." Her smile fell into a small frown,

"I've missed you as well, Lynn." He replied pressing her head against his shoulder gently, "Asgard felt so empty and desolate without you there. _I _felt so empty and desolate without you there. When you were gone, I realized how big my bed was without the body of the woman I love." He raised her head slightly to meet his,

"It seems that no matter when or how I see you, you always manage to make me feel things I've never felt before." He added, she smiled warmly and leaned in placing a deep kiss onto his lips,

"But we're together now, what's say we make up for lost times then?" Later on in the day she received a phone call from Tony informing her of a gala he was throwing that night to commemorate Stark Enterprises new use of clean energy and that her attendance was mandatory as was a date. What better way to make up for lost times than a date to a dance? It seems as though the gods, whoever they may be, were on her side today. She hung up and turned to Loki,

"We've been invited to go to a gala tonight." She said he looked up from the book in his hands that she had given him to read. His legs were crossed on the table across from the sofa and he was wearing black pants with a dark blue button-up blouse,

"We?" He inquired, "Are you sure they even want me there?"

"Tony told me to bring a date and I'm obviously going to bring you," She explained getting up from her chair on the bar that looked over from the living room into the kitchen and visa versa, "which is why I said and am still saying 'we'." She added sitting next to him,

"I don't know if you can't tell but I don't exactly have the proper attire for a dance." He replied,

"Not to fret, I don't have anything to wear either so the both of us are going go out and see what we can find."

"And you're going to pay for it all?" He inquired with a quirked brow; she nodded and got up,

"Well, shall we get going then?"

The two spent the day walking together with their fingers laced together, trying on different things, looking for something to match what they bought, but Icelynn didn't show Loki what she had gotten because she wanted to surprise him. It had finally come time to go to the gala and Loki was waiting patiently in the living room until she finally came out and when she did he took in a sharp breath as though his sides were being pierced by a searing silver knife. She was wearing a royal blue 'A line', one shouldered, open back, floor length dress with small jewels decorating each strap, there was an opening on the left side exposing her side and the left side of her ribcage. Because of the open back the tattoo on her left shoulder was revealed, and he took a very careful note of it leading him to wonder if she had any other markings. Her chocolate brown waves were pulled back into a rockabilly style bun wonderfully showing her beautiful face to the world, the deep and timeless blue in her eyes was so deeply highlighted by the lovely dress that hugged and clung to her curvaceous figure so perfectly. He was speechless; on Asgard she looked gorgeous in their dresses but here at this very moment she looked like the goddess he held her to be. He walked over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her small waist; she was almost as tall as him at the moment because of the silver heels on her feet that helped make her taller than her usual height. He leaned in and gently captured her lips as though he were afraid she would break or disappear if he applied too much pressure,

"You look breathtaking, Lynn." He said cupping the side of her face lovingly, she blushed faintly and smiled shyly. His gaze was averted to her bare neck and a small smile spread onto his lips, he reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a beautiful silver necklace with a slight 'S' shaped charm decorated with beautiful diamond crystals.

"Loki, it's beautiful when did you get it?" She gasped,

"I was saving it for you on Asgard, but now that you're right here in front of me I can finally give it to you." He replied as he clipped it around her neck, she leaned up and kissed him deeply,

"It's gorgeous, Loki, thank you so much." She laced her fingers with his and they went downstairs to the chafer that was waiting to take them to the gala. He watched her from the corner of his throughout the entire ride and he watched the way the passing lights would illuminate her features briefly, he felt his heart swelling,

'_So this is what it feels like to be loved… I've completely forgotten the feeling of mattering to another being. Of being needed and wanted._' They had finally arrived and every anxious thought was racing through their heads and hearts, his grip on her hand tightened slightly. She looked down at their interlocked hands and her nerves steadied slightly,

"It'll be alright, Loki. We have each other." She said soothingly, the chafer stepped out and opened the door to her side of the car; she took a deep breath and stepped out of the vehicle casting Loki a glance over her shoulder nervously,

"I'm right behind you." He said softly, she smiled and stepped out of the car gracefully and waited patiently for him to catch up with her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked with her to the door where they were greeted by Tony Stark himself,

"Well, if it isn't the lovely couple." He joked, "Wow, prince of darkness cleans up nice, doesn't he?" He teased; she punched his shoulder lightly,

"Oh shut up, Tony. Don't provoke him, even though he doesn't have his powers he's a hell of a good fighter." She warned playfully,

"I don't doubt that, well enjoy the party." He replied with a smile, "Just don't get too crazy."

"Keep telling yourself that, Mr. Self-Destructive Tendencies." She laughed, he laughed slightly while Loki managed to crack a small smile. Tony clapped Loki on the shoulder but his grip was firm,

"You know, why don't you go ahead and head inside, Lynnie we'll catch up to you." He said squeezing Loki's shoulder slightly, confusion but understanding mingled in her eyes as she nodded her head once,

"I'll see you inside, then." She said softly, her hand rested gently on Loki's bicep before walking inside. Loki watched how the dress that hugged her curves so boldly outlined her rear end and how sweetly her hips would sway with each graceful step she took. Tony snapped in front of Loki's eyes and the fallen prince could feel his short temper begin to rise,

"If you ever make her cry again, I'll break your neck." Tony said in a serious and threatening tone,

"More threats? I thought we were past that." He chuckled darkly, "And let's say you do manage to pull off this endeavor, what do you think she'll say or what she'll do?" The air around the two became menacing and dark, "I hate to use her as a cover, but if you think about it she wouldn't be happy."

"In this play, I'm the over protective brother that'll will severely harm you if you harm my little sister. If I find out she sheds another tear over you, I'll kill you. I don't care if Fury rides my ass about it, I will kill you. Is that clear?"

"And if you keep me from her, I'll ring my hands around your throat. Is _that_ clear?" He replied angrily,

"Seems we're on the same page. I'll be watching you, reindeer games." He replied with the same amount of anger,

"Both of you, that's enough or I'll smack the both of you stupid." Came a female voice from behind both of them, the two turned their heads and looked at the female that addressed them, she had long and wavy blonde hair pulled back into a bun revealing a kind creamy face with grayish blue eyes that could make the sky jealous. She wore a white Halter long dress with an open back, a diamond jewelry belt wrapped around the waist with a single slit that started on the middle of her thigh.

"Hello Skylar, so happy you could make it. I believe the good Captain's inside somewhere." Replied Tony as he turned his attention from Loki to the aforementioned woman, she rolled her eyes and turned towards the fallen prince,

"You must be Loki," She smiled politely and presented her hand, "Lynn's told me a lot about you two." He took her hand and shook it hesitantly, "My name is Skylar I'm a close friend of hers."

"It's a pleasure." He replied with a bit of a fake smile, if she was Icelynn's close friend then maybe he could figure out what she's been doing for the past two centuries or so.

"I'd say it's about time all of us head inside don't you think." She said, "I'd hate to see her dancing in another man's arms." She joked casting a wink at Loki as she pushed both men into the crowd of people. Skylar left the two alone to go Captain hunting as she usually did in these get togethers Tony would put together. The two rivaling men separated, Tony to go attend to his guests and Loki to find Icelynn. He nearly gave up his endeavor until he heard her recognizable laugh, hearing that laugh made his heart trip over itself. He followed it to its source and saw her talking to Captain Rogers; the man out of time as Loki had called him once. Icelynn's eyes scanned the room probably looking for him; he noticed that she was holding two glasses filled with champagne in slightly shaky hands. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and she jolted slightly before calming her heart once more,

"Oh Loki! Jeez, you scared me!" She chuckled, "Champagne?" She offered he smiled and accepted the glass from her, the Captain watched the two of them with wary eyes. Steve glared slightly at Loki who kept his gaze glued to Icelynn, she immediately noticed the tension between the two and looked desperately for anyone she knew who could possibly cut the tension when her eyes fell on familiar grayish blue eyes that were thankfully headed her way,

"Lynn! It's so good to see you!" Said the owner of the grayish blue eyes as she hugged her dear friend tightly, "It's been way too long, you need to stop disappearing!" She laughed,

"Yeah I know, it's an old habit I guess." She chuckled; she cast a glance at Steve and noticed a small blush on his cheeks as he patiently waited for Skylar to move her attention towards him, when she did she openly greeted him with a small peck on the lips,

"Wow, Skylar I didn't know there was a man in your life." She teased as she winked playfully at her dear friend,

"Yeah well you know." She giggled school girlishly, she paused as she was about to continue but grabbed Steve's hand and began pulling him to the dance floor where a soft jazzy love song was playing and Icelynn immediately recognized the melody, she looked suggestively at Loki,

"Would you like to dance with me?" She offered with a barely traceable blush on her cheeks,

"If I recall, _I _should be asking _you _that." He chuckled playfully, "So, would _you_ do me the honor of partaking in this dance with me?" She laughed lightly and took his hand into hers,

"Of course." She smiled from ear to ear as they walked over to the crowd of people dancing in the middle of the room, he placed his hand on her hips and his other hand had one of hers while her other rested daintily on his shoulder. The two were swaying slowly and rhythmically to the song '_You Always Hurt the One You Love_' by Michael Bublé,

"I've been waiting so long to dance with you like this again." He said softly,

"I know… me too." She trailed off resting her head on his shoulder, "If only you knew how desperately I've ached and longed for you all this time." She breathed softly, "I could fill an entire book, and maybe two more with it."

"I believe you have." He chuckled, poking fun at the fact she had many sketchbooks at home with images drawn of him, she laughed lightly. Her small laugh warming his heart,

"There've been so many moments and periods in my life here that I've stayed up nights on end, just trying to figure out a way to return to you." She added sadly, he nudged her head slightly with his. She raised her gaze to meet his,

"Now's not the time to dwell on it, I'm here now, we're together once more, what could possibly go—"

"Don't finish that sentence," She laughed as she cut him off, "You'll jinx the way things are now, and sadly that phrase always tends to ruin everything." He gave a light hearted chuckle and placed a loving kiss on her forehead,

"I've missed you so desperately, Lynn."

"I've missed you too, Loki."

* * *

Have some happy moments as Tony asserts his role as Icelynn's older brother :3


	9. Chapter 9

I Know I'd Never Be Me,

Without the Security Of Your Loving Arms,

Keeping Me From Harm.

Put Your Hand in My Hand and We'll Stand Together

As the Sky Falls.

An Avenger's FanFiction

Chapter 9

The gala had been going on for a while now and was beginning to die down, both Loki and Icelynn had danced a lot as though they truly were making up for lost times, not many of Tony's guests recognized him as the man who tried to destroy Manhattan and enslave humanity but saw him as a young Englishman dancing with a beautiful young American girl. The two had stepped away and walked outside with their respective glasses of red wine, they were smiling at each other. Tony and Bruce watched from afar,

"Don't you think he might become too much for her to handle?" Bruce asked Tony, he snapped out of his trance at watching his younger sister laughing and lacing fingers with the war criminal that nearly killed him not too long ago.

"Loki? No, him and Lynn go way back. I think maybe with a firm hand she can set him straight should he decide to go all rebel on us." He replied not taking his eyes off the couple,

"We know that the tesseract is in Asgard under careful watch and away from his reach but what if the tesseract never lost its hold on him?" He suggested, Tony opened his mouth to say something in reply but realized he didn't have an answer,

"Do you think it's possible?"

"I mean, he _is _the only person who could control but it could be possible that he controlled it to the point that it started controlling him and he didn't even realize it; he passed it off as his own actions but they weren't." Explained Bruce, "I mean look at him right now," He motioned at Loki and Icelynn who's fingers were laced as the two were talking as though no time had passed between the two, "He's extremely gentle with her, he's not growling or pouting about being in her company, he isn't plotting his escape."

"Yeah well, he _is_ known for lying." Replied Tony taking a swig of the liquor in his hands,

"Well he's a pretty good liar, because he's got me convinced." Icelynn was walking their way with two empty wine glasses, the two men smiled at her as she made her way to the bar. After setting the glasses down and refusing anymore alcohol she turned to the two of them,

"How did you like the party, Lynnie?" Inquired Tony as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, feeling strange at the absence of people in his now empty tower,

"It was great, Tony but stop acting like I couldn't already tell you two were talking about Loki." She replied not missing a beat, "You guys had your eyes practically glued to us, him more than me." The two men exchanged a glance, "What do you see?"

"Bruce proposed that the tesseract is still holding on to your boyfriend, reindeer games over there." He replied,

"It does, I can feel it. It's like he's there but not there at all; absent in mind present in body. It's very strange and I don't like it." She replied, she flashed them a nervous smile before walking back to a perplexed Loki,

"Are you alright?" She asked placing her hand gently on his arm, his eyes flashed from the floor to hers. His eyes were a sky blue but they were empty and cruel eyes, he slapped her hand away,

"I feel fine." He seethed, she stood there nearly frozen in place; that wasn't Loki and she could feel it.

"No, Loki, you're not fine." She replied warily, watching the beads of sweat starting to appear on his forehead. She took a cautious step towards him before he grabbed her by the throat roughly; her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she looked deeply into his glassy eyes. Tony quickly rushed over and pulled Loki off of her, the two struggled for while before she managed to gather her senses. Tony had finally managed to hold him still but she held his face in her hands staring intensely into his eyes, silently coaxing the prince she was just with to resurface and defeat this replacement. And as soon as she held his gaze the sky blue in his eyes was washed away by the emerald green she had become so fond of. His gaze was one of confusion but then annoyance at the fact that Tony was holding him in such an uncomfortable way. She looked up at Tony and with pleading concerned eyes, silently reassured him that it would be alright. He released Loki from his grip, who simply shot him a death glare before turning his attention to Icelynn. He picked up a trace of fear in her eyes before it disappeared without a trace as quickly as it came, he remembered what had happened in his daze and his eyes widened before he pulled her into a tight embrace,

"Lynn, I-I-I really didn't mean to, I don't know what came over me. I-I'm—"

"Tony, I think you and Bruce might be right…" She interrupted him before he managed to apologize, "The tesseract still has a hold on him."

A few hours later Loki and Icelynn decided to leave promising that at the next gala or party Tony put together they'd stay longer. They had finally gotten home and stripped themselves free of the overly expensive fancy attire they were previously wearing. The two were lying in bed in nothing but their undergarments, the comfortable silence that settled between the two began to lull them into sleep before it was interrupted by labored breathing,

"Lynn?" He inquired somewhat sleepily; when he didn't receive a response he became worried and woke up fully, "Lynn, what's wrong?" He forcibly turned her over so that she was facing him; her face was streaked by tears and contorted by an emotional pain so deep it rivaled his own. The pain that he had nearly forgotten due to the short time with her, it had only been two days and he already felt more like the man he used to be, all because of her,

"Lynn, please tell me what's wrong." He said, doing his best to coax an answer out of her but he could already tell what it was,

"You're so different, Loki. The tesseract has changed you far beyond anything I could've ever imagined; you're still you but only darker." She sobbed, his heart stopped short; he knew her answer would be something along those lines but he had no idea it'd be so spot on, "I've been watching you carefully and you're no longer that carefree and playfully mischievous prince you once were. I mean I understand that your relationship with Thor was always bumpy but… It's my fault; I swear to God it's my fault." Her body shook with the choked words that so laboriously flowed through her lips,

"You're paler than you were before, you seem so weary, and your eyes are so far away. I know I have you here with me physically, but in your mind you're so far away that I'm worried that I won't be able to reach you." She took a shaky and hiccupped breath, "Your eyes change from the beautiful emerald color I love so dearly to a barren, desolate, icy blue." His body became stiff at the mention of the change of eyes,

"Maybe you're imagining it." He replied more to comfort himself than her,

"No, I'd sign myself into a psychiatric clinic if I was. I'm not seeing things, Loki; I've noticed the change in your eyes. The tesseract still somehow has a grip on you that I'm trying to force off, that I will die trying to force off. I need to know who showed you this... this damned power.

"Are you mad? He'd kill you in a heart beat, there's no way I'd let you." He replied finally shocked back into his senses,

"I don't care if you'd let me or not, I'm not asking you for your permission. I'm _telling _you to tell me who it was, while yes it is partially my fault that you've changed but the rest was his damned fault. You tell me right now or I swear I will go into the deepest corners of your mind and force it out, I'm not in a joking mood." He remained silent, "At least tell me who it is so I can learn more about them." The temporary stubborn anger in her features was replaced by a deep sadness that nearly tore his heart in two,

"I refuse to stand by and watch as he keeps this deathly hold on you; sometimes I have you and sometimes he takes you away from me." Tears rolled down her cheeks, mercilessly marring her cheeks with their trails of sadness, "Look at me, Loki _Odinson_." His eyes snapped up at hers in shock at the surname he thought he'd never hear being used in the same sentence as his name again, "I will break this hold he has on you. And when I do, we can finally be at peace." She placed a deep and tender kiss on his lips. After a moment of silence from him he finally spoke up,

"Do you promise?" He inquired, his voice a little coarse from the tremendous and overbearing amount of devotion to him in her voice,

"With my life."

* * *

Will Icelynn be able to keep her promise? Or will something interfere with it? Will I ever stop asking rhetorical questions? Probably not. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, what a plot twist! I'm working hard on it and I hope you'll love it just as much as I do! :)


End file.
